Like Mother, Like Son?
by Inverted Madness
Summary: Gene's mother comes to Sentinel III, and let's just say he didn't get his bad habits from his dad... Takes place after the series. Update, changed some things in the chapters
1. Chapter 1

111111

A/N: This takes place one year after the events of Outlaw Star. Gene's mother comes to town. I thought Gene had to get his bad habits from somewhere, his father looked too upstanding. The show didn't mention anything about Gene's mother. This fic is rated T for language and crude humor. I don't own Outlaw Star, I own shit.

--OUTLAW STAR--

On a grey drizzly day, a crazy woman with a taste for Bloody Marys walked through the door of Starwind and Hawkings Enterprises.

Jim, the twelve-year-old genius, was typing at the computer doing diagnostics work on the Outlaw Star (and balancing the checkbook). Melfina was cooking dinner. Gene was asleep after a night on the town, he could be heard snoring from all the way upstairs.

There was a knock at the door. Melfina left the soup she was cooking alone after setting the timer and walked to door. She opened it and repeated what Jim told her to say.

"Welcome to Starwind & Hawking Enterprises, we solve every kind of problem."

"Great." The woman in the doorway said. She looked to be in her late forties, her hair had turned white and was bound in a high ponytail. She wore a long cowhide coat, it wasn't buttoned and two pistols could be clearly seen on her belt. She carried a leather suitcase in her right hand.

"Would you like to come in?" Melfina asked.

"Yes, thank you." The woman hung her coat on the rack. She looked around the 'office'. "Where's your boss?"

"Gene's asleep," Jim said, "but you can tell me."

"What a cute little secretary." The woman sat down on the couch, she caught sight of Gilliam and picked him up. "So what's with the pink pill?"

"I am the main computer of the spaceship Outlaw Star. I am not a pink pill."

"But why's it pink?"

"I would like to know that as well," Gilliam replied.

The woman put Gilliam down. "You promise to tell your boss the details young man?"

"It's Jim Hawkings." Jim said, "and yes I'll tell Gene the details."

"Alright 'Mr. Hawkings'. I'm Gwenevere Kidd Thompson but call me Gwen. I'm looking for my son, Eugene Thompson."

"Do you have a picture?"

Gwen shook her head.

"A description then?"

"He should be in his early twenties, red hair, blue eyes, foul mouth. Oh yeah, and a birthmark on his ass that looks like a star. I doubt you'll ever get a look at that view but you never know. I'll give you all this if you can find him."

Gwen put the suitcase on the table and opened it. If Gene had been awake, his first words would have been 'Holy Shit!' The case completely full of the largest denomination of Wong there was.

--- --- ---

After Jim and Melfina's initial shock wore off it was back to business.

"Hey Mel? You don't think…"

The timer dinged on dinner. Melfina ignored Jim's question to take care of dinner.

"I'll be right back Gwen. I'm going to go get my boss." Jim headed up the stairs; after getting an air horn from a cabinet in the kitchen.

Gene was sound asleep snoring. He was tangled up in the sheets fully dressed.

"No Bella, no more, let's just…" Gene mumbled.

"Geez Gene," Jim put the air horn next to Gene's air and pushed the button.

Melfina and Gwen jumped at the sound.

"Goddammit Jim!" Gene threw a pillow at Jim. "I told you not to do that!"

"But Gene there's a client that says it we find her son she'll pay us big money. There looks like enough money to pay off half the debt to Fred."

"Are you serious?"

Jim nodded.

Gene hopped out of bed, did a cursory grooming in the mirror, then practically jumped down the stairs. At the bottom he froze. His neck turned around slowly like a badly greased metal gear.

"Geney!" Gwen yelled. "Why don't you come give your mother a hug!"

"Bite me!" Gene retreated up the stairs and hid under his bed.

Gwen chased after him. She frowned at the poster behind his bed; it was too 'sexy' to have with a twelve-year-old around. She looked down and saw Gene's feet sticking out from under the bed.

"Nice try."

Gwen grabbed a hold of his feet and pulled. Gene felt himself being pull and grabbed a bedpost. Gwen's motherly induced strength was too great and Gene lost his grip on the bedpost. Gwen pulled him out into a hug. A very old and worn magazine of the pornographic nature slid out with him. Jim (who was still there) kicked it back under Gene's bed before Gwen saw it.

Gwen dragged Gene back down the stairs to the couch all the while chattering about how much she missed him. Jim followed chuckling the whole time. Gwen sat down on the couch hugging Gene and still chattering on, she stopped long enough to tell Jim he could have the money.

"Now before I continue…" Gwen spun Gene around and pulled down his pants.

"Mom!" Gene squeaked.

"Yep, birthmark shaped like a star, you're my Geney." Gwen grabbed Gene and hugged him smothering his face in her chest. On just about any other woman Gene would have enjoyed this but since it was his mother…

"Mom," Gene said when he wasn't being smothered, "Mom!"

"Yes Geney?"

"How'd you get all that money?"

"I know what you're thinking, I didn't steal it. My arrest warrant is for manslaughter."

--OUTLAW STAR--

A/N: What'cha think? Please Review, flames accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

222222

A/N: I am not sorry for updating late. I do not own Outlaw Star, 'course we all know that.

--OUTLAW STAR--

"Did you say manslaughter?" Gene out shot of her grip to the other side of the couch in an instant.

"Well it wasn't my fault," Gwen protested, "I had to much to drink. This business man ticked me off so I killed him, I think…when I came to I was on a ship heading to Hecatonchires. When that the Curse guy broke out it inspired a revolt. I got out because of protesters. I really wish I could have broken out like that, using a monopole, that was genius. Speaking of drinking…you have anything to drink."

"What would you like?" Melfina asked.

Gwen opened her mouth to say it but Gene filled it in for her, "Bloody Mary."

"Ahhh, you remembered after all these years."

"How can I forget." Gene was now leaning his elbow on the armrest of the couch facing the wall. His eyes were closed and one eye visibly twitched.

"Bl-bloody Mary?" Melfina gasped. Even after living with Gene for a year bar drinks were still a mystery to her.

Gwen supplied the recipe, "yeah, vodka, tomato juice, salt, pepper, and a celery stick."

"We don't have any vodka." Gene pointed out.

"I brought my own," Gwen pulled a flask out of her inside breast pocket, "use this to make the drink."

Melfina returned to the kitchen with Gwen's flask and began searching for the ingredients.

"Bring a beer when you come back." Gene asked.

"So Gene, who's Starwind and Hawking?"

Gene, rather than answer her, handed her his wallet. Gwen took it and opened it. Inside was a credit card, a Terrestrial Driver's license, a Space License, and what Gwen mistook for a picture of Gene with three different girlfriends and Jim. Both the licenses and credit card listed his name as Gene Starwind.

Gwen laughed, "Red ran off and changed his last name, and after that damn ship of his too. Where is that ship anyways?"

"In a space junk collectors garbage bin."

"Is that how you got all these scars?"

"No, I got these from the escape pod crash landing on Sentinel III."

"Alright, I got it. That report wasn't a lie. Now what about the kid? Is he your business partner's son or something?"

"That _is _my business partner."

Melfina brought Gwen and Gene their drinks. Gwen tested the Bloody Mary. "Not bad. You should consider opening a bar, you have real potential."

"You think so," Melfina said.

"I can get you a job a Clyde's if you really want," Gene said.

"So Gene," Gwen put the glass on the low table, "tell me what you've been doing all these years"

"Now tell me about these girlfriends of yours." Gwen pointed to the picture in Gene's wallet.

Jim and Melfina burst out laughing, Gene turned red. "They're not my girlfriends, they're my crew!"

Jim fell off his chair.

"Aisha Clanclan's an ambassador for the Ctarl Ctarl Empire and the other woman's Twilight Suzuka."

"Twilight Suzuka…? You gotta be kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"Sounds like a story told best over a drink. Where's the nearest bar."

--- --- ---

Gwen, Gene, Jim, and Melfina stood outside Clyde's Bar. Jim went in first. Gwen grabbed Jim's shirt collar and pulled him back.

"You can't go in there." Gwen told him.

"I do all the time," Jim held up a deck of playing cards. "I even brought the cards."

Gene shook his head and went in. Gwen wouldn't understand, mothers, what are you going to do with them. As soon as Gene entered the establishment Iris leaped on him. As always Iris enjoyed being that close to him and he enjoyed well…you've seen the show.

"Gene!" Gwen growled.

"Oh, hi Mom." Gene said quickly taking his hand off Iris's butt. "Iris, this is my mother, Gwen."

Gwen frowned. She grabbed Gene's ear and pulled him to the table Jim and Melfina already occupied.

"Hey Iris," Jim waved at her while being dragged by his mother, "give us the usual and a Bloody Mary for Gwen."

Gwen forced Gene onto one of the chairs. Gwen sat down next him.

"Now tell me the story behind these girls of yours, and keep your eyes off her ass!"

"Let me finish this beer first…"

--- --- ---

Gene and Gwen were singing drunkenly at the table.

"Kisesinaiai makenaiai! Hahaha, I love that song!"

Gwen took a sip of her Bloody Mary only to find it was empty. "Oi! Iwisss!"

"Don't give them any more alcohol Iris!" Jim told her.

"Jimmy's right mom." Gene said drunkenly, "we should get home, then I can show Mel a good time."

"Mel, when we get home, lock your door." Jim told her.

Gene and Gwen stumbled out the door. They leaned on each other for support, not that it helped. Jim jumped into the driver's seat of the car. Melfina got into the passenger's seat.

"Hey," Gwen asked. "How are we gonna fit?"

"You two can both fit in the back." Jim grinned.

Gwen got in first. Gene hovered outside the car deciding weather he should try and squeeze in with his mother or sit next to Melfina. Gwen decided for him by grabbing him and pulling him into the back seat with her.

"Come on Geney. Give your mommy a kiss."

Jim grinned while Gene struggled to get loose from his mother's grip in the back.

"Ohh I see why you let him drive." Gwen said as she planted a kiss on Gene's cheek.

Jim sped up and drove for home as Gene yelled for his mother to let go.

On a roof high above the street a man stood watching the car drive away. He wore a simple black cloak that covered his entire body. All that could be seen through in the hood was a pair of round red glowing eyes. The cloak disappeared leaving the only the red eyes shining against the dark sky. They too soon vanished leaving no trace of the man in the black cloak.

코

--OUTLAW STAR--

A/N: There should be a symbol up there but it might not show. So what'cha think. Please R&R, flames wanted, it's cold here.


	3. Chapter 3

33333

A/N: I am not sorry for updating late. I do not own Outlaw Star, 'course we all know that.

--OUTLAW STAR--

The dawn brought a red sun hanging in a pink sky. Old naval sailors would have taken the color of the sun as a warning but this was a different planet.

Gene nursed his hangover; Gwen was fresh as a daisy. Jim was on the phone talking to a potential customer. Melfina was busy making breakfast.

"Buck up, it was just a little alcohol," she said.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Nope," she said cheerfully, "I remember your story up to part about the dragonite treasure after that…nothing. Here, try this." Gwen pushed a glass of…something in front of Gene.  
Gene looked at it skeptically.

"It's called a prairie oyster, it cures hangovers."

"Yeah Ms…uh what was it again?" Jim said over the phone, "Ms. Shoemyer. We'll be there soon. Gene we got a job. Ms. Shoemyer would like a ride to Heifong III."

"No, Heifong costs too much."

"She'll pay for three days in port and the fuel for both ways plus the fee for giving her the ride."

"Yes! Say Yes. When does she want to go?"

"Now if possible."

"Yeah!"

"You don't have a ship." Gwen pointed out.

"Weren't you paying attention last night?" Gene asked her.

"I remember shit."

--- --- ---

The Outlaw Star sat quietly upright in the New Virginia spaceport. Jim'd given the spaceport Gene's credit card number without his knowledge. The paint was a little scuffed in places, there were visible dents in the hull, Melfina could no longer tell where the Leyline was, but this was Gene's ship-and in space-home.

"Whoa!" Gwen yelled, "Awesome ship! You own this?"

"Yes Mom, I own it." Gene said, "Where's the old lady?"

"Melfina's getting her settled." Jim said.

"Jim, how about we take the car with us this time."

Jim opened his mouth to protest but quickly saw the value in taking it and closed his mouth. Jim managed to get the car into the cargo hold and strap it down. Then Gene, Jim, and Gwen climbed up the ladders located in the 'walls' of the starship.

Unfortunately, the cockpit was not so well designed. There was no way that either of them could find to get to their controls when the ship was upright. After much scrambling and yelping, Gene and Jim got to their controls.

Gwen still hung to ladder; the show was good, now for the finale. Her hand hovered over a lever. The lever was so plain as to be unnoticeable, there were no labels, it was flush with the wall, but Gwen knew from her many dates with Red on his ship what this switch did. Gwen flipped it.

Panels slid back in the 'floor' of the cockpit revealing thick metal bars, ladders. Gwen smiled smugly. She climbed up the ladders and took the left hand seat next to the main controls.

Gene and Jim glared at her.

"So from the looks of it Red never taught you about the mandatory ladders in the floor of all ships, did he?"

Gene grumbled angrily. Jim messed with some settings for Gilliam.

"SHALL I BEGIN THE COUNTDOWN?" Gilliam's voice blared.

Gene and Gwen were rattled.

"What the hell?" they both shrieked.

Jim chuckled and turned the volume for Gilliam's voice down. "I've always wanted to that."

Gene ignored him. "Gilliam, begin countdown. Where's Mel?"

"Here," Melfina was ready and waiting in her tank.

Gwen stared at the tank. "Gene was this your idea? This seems a little too kinky for you…and not revealing enough…"

Gene ignored her. "Gilliam, takeoff."

A man in a black cloak stood on the nosecone of parked ship watching the red ship disappear into the heavens. The man made a Tao sign in the air. A mirror hung in the air.

"Master."

The image of the man was replaced by another image. The image was an Art Nuevo style image of a man, for that was all that was allowed to show.

"Baatar," the man in the image said, "continue. That is all."

"Affirmative."

--OUTLAW STAR--


	4. Chapter 4

44444

A/N: I am not sorry for updating late. I do not own Outlaw Star, 'course we all know that.

--OUTLAW STAR--

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. I know my writing skills are not crap.

NamelessHeretic: Tanks for the comment. I'm not being sarcastic. This is supposed to be funny, the delivery might be off but it's still funny.

Nosaki 'Halfbreed' Shulon: Aisha and Suzaka will show up later, be sure of that.

The Outlaw Star made a short pit stop in Blue Haven to stock up on supplies, se Gene said. On their way out Ms. Shoemyer came into the cockpit. Gene turned around when he heard the door whoosh open. Gene's mouth dropped.

Ms. Showmyer was old, eighty at the least. A few whips of white hair could be seen under an old crocheted hat. Her face was wrinkled with years of hard work. But she had the biggest breasts Gene had ever seen.

Gwen saw the look on Gene's face. "They're fake. No woman that old has breasts that perfect."

Gene turned back around, his face red. Ms. Shoemyer sat down on the right hand controls.

"What a lovely ship you have deary." Ms. Shoemyer said. "Where did you get it?"

Gene leaned over Jim. "You tell her. You're better at talking to old people."

"Yeah, I don't tell them to buzz off." Jim mumbled. He responded to Ms. Showmyer. "We uh...it was a gift from a friend Ms. Shoemyer."

"It's an awfully large gift, and please call me Dandy. You must have done a lot for this person for them to give you a whole spaceship."

"I thought the woman just needed some bodyguards and she gave the ship to you after she did herself and a Kei pirate in. Somewhere around Farfalla right?" Gwen said.

"You say something dear?" Ms. Showmyer asked her, "I'm a little hard of hearing."

On the third ether jump Ms. Shoemyer asked Gene if he could make a short stop.

"Can we stop by this asteroid field?" Ms. Showmyer pointed at a location on the three-dimensional map Gilliam brought up.

"Why?" Gene asked.

"Well, my husband died out there and I'd like to see it," Ms. Shoemyer bowed her head and put her hand on her heart, "just once, please."

"Sure." Gene's eyes weren't on her face.

"Dandy…" Gwen leaned over the console, "if you were sixty years younger…"

"I don't go that way."

"I wasn't talking about me."

Gwen returned to the screen of the console. She didn't have to do much, Jim and the ship's computer worked beautifully together. That kid was nearly as smart as the computer. No wonder Gene kept him around. Still, the curiosity of how they met was driving her nuts.

Gwen called up a map of the area they were going to. It looked familiar…

"Gene," Gwen said, "let's throw Ms. Showmyer out the airlock."

"WHAT?!" Gene and Jim yelled. Even Melfina made a small yelp but the glass muffled it.

"Let's throw her out the airlock, she's leading us into Ko pirate territory."

"You're being paranoid Gwen." Jim said.

"No I'm not. No woman that old has breast that perfect. Either they're fake or…"

Suddenly there was a knife at Gene's throat. Ms. Shoemyer looked Gene in the eye. "You should have listened to that woman's advice."

"I'm his mother." Gwen said. Another knife was pressed into the back of her neck.

"You're lucky," Dandy pulled the knives away. "I'm not supposed to kill you."

Dandy hopped back and wiped off the entire disguise in one swift movement.

"I am Tanpopo of the Ko pirates! The Mistress of Disguise! I'd kill you now if it weren't for my orders. You-" Tanpopo pointed at Gene and Jim, "-killed my brother Tobigera!"

"Who?" Both Gene and Jim asked.

"He tried to kill you on Ten-Rei."

"Don't recall," said Gene.

"You killed him at the Galactic Leyline!"

"He was there?" Jim asked.

"He-" Tanpopo stopped for a moment to think about their words. Tobigera was only second to her in disguise but he would have been good enough to avoid detection by anyone but the best Tao Masters. "Whatever. Today you lose the Outlaw Star."

Tanpopo whipped a small statue shaped like a cherub clinging to a heart. She tossed it at Gene. "Here's a gift lover boy. Maybe if you survive we can have a little fun."

Gene fumbled with the statue. It slipped from his fingertips, Gene scrambled for the statue. Jim caught it in one hand and handed it to Gene.

Tanpopo winked at Gene then hopped out of the cockpit.

Gene looked at the statue in his hands. "What the hell was that all about?"

Gene examined the statue closer. On first glance the thing clinging to the heart was a cherub but on closer inspection the face was painted with a Chinese symbol. Gwen took it from Gene.

"I think that symbol means 'hold your breath'."

The statue exploded releasing a cloud of green smoke. All three of the crew members gagged on the smoke. Melfina panicked. Gilliam only sensed Melfina's distress and what the gauges told him.

"I am detecting a sudden drop of oxygen levels in the cockpit." Gilliam said flatly, "Please evacuate immediately."

"We…know!" Gene gagged.

All three of the human crew collapsed. In the far back of the ship Tanpopo cut a wire that disabled Gilliam. She snipped another wire that shut down a vital component to Melfina's tank. What it was no one on the ship was quite sure what that vital component was but whatever it was caused Melfina to lapse into a coma-like state.

The crew of the Outlaw Star was left drifting in space just in reach of another ship.

A/N: Constructive criticism welcome, flames not. FYI, I'm writing this by the seat of my pants, don't expect a masterpiece. Also, I haven't watched Outlaw Star for a while.

--OUTLAW STAR--


End file.
